A Pirate's Love is Eternal
by Miranda de la Costa
Summary: At age twelve Jack Sparrow lost someone special. But is she really gone? CHAPTER 11 IS UP! RR!
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, except for Miranda de la Costa. R+R!  
Chapter 1: Broken Paths  
  
---flashback---  
The two young lovers at the age of twelve sat near the ocean coast of Spain. The girl with long raven hair and beautiful green eyes rested her head on the boy's shoulder. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes that were filled with pain that was too much for a child to handle. She looked up at him and they locked eyes taking in each other for the last time. The boy got up, "Miranda..." He hid his face from her so that she wouldn't see his tears, "Why do you have to go?" She got up and went into her lover's arms, revealing that she was crying also, "Father wants us to start a new life, this one is too bad for us to handle. We're poor Jack, Father wants to be rich." She took off her ring and placed it on his smallest finger, "Don't forget me Jack Sparrow..." He lifted her chin and brushed his lips against hers, "Never... my love." ---End Flashback---  
Captain Jack Sparrow looked outside the window of his ship, with a bottle of rum in his hand. Where is she after all these years. He was twenty-five now, which meant that the hardest day of his life was thirteen years ago. ---Flashback--- Jack ran to his mother expecting hear the news of Miranda and her family landing safely in their new homeland. Instead he saw that she was crying, "Mother what's wrong?" She turned to face him and extended her arms, "Jack, come here." He obeyed and sat in her lap, "Sweetheart, I'm afraid that I have some terrible news. The ship that was carrying Miranda and her family was attacked by pirates. Jack shook his head incredulously, "But-but, they're okay aren't they?" his eyes threatened to tear up. His mom hugged him, "I'm afraid not, my sweet. The pirates sunk the ship. Jack, they left no survivors." ---End Flashback---  
Jack sat there with tears threatening to trickle down his cheeks. He had later learned the name of the Captain's name. It was Barbossa, the same pirate that took the Black Pearl from him. Jack promised himself and Miranda that he would kill him if it was the last thing that he did. "Jack, we've reached land." a young man by the name of Will Turner announced at his door way. "Very well, Will, hoist the anchors." "Aye, Aye Captain." Jack fiddled with the pinky ring, "Soon, my sweet, very soon."  
  
A/N: So what do ya think? Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please R+R! 


	2. Missed Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters except for Miranda de la Costa (you knew that didn't you?)  
  
To Goth Princess: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!! I'll name the ship after you!  
  
To Raininginnewyork: I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The young woman gazed at the approaching harbor with a small grin on her face, "Okay men, prepare to hoist anchors!" a group of "Aye, Aye Captain!" ensued as all the anchors of the ship Princessa Gothica dropped into the ocean floor. An older woman joined the younger woman on the ship's deck, "Miranda, what the hell are we doing here?" Miranda laughed out loud at the broad remark, "Relax Nana, I just want a drink at the local pub." Nana smirked, "Then while you do that, I will do a little shopping." Miranda smiled and kissed the old woman, "Aye, Nana, go shopping." The old woman left the ship with Miranda looking after her, "So that's what's waiting for me when I get older... better die in battle then." She laughed at her remark and walked up the winding sidewalk and steps to the Town Pub. The smell of rum and smoke immediately surrounded her as she entered the noisy pub. All the noise that once made the place alive died when she entered. She looked down and noticed that she was wearing a dress that was exposing her figure, "Damn it, I knew I should have worn my suit." She walked up to the bartender, "A bottle of rum please." The bartender stood still looking at her. She glanced down and immediately shot out, "For God's sakes man, haven't you seen breasts before?!" He snapped back to reality and gave her the bottle along with a glass. She started with one glass and as she started to travel back to her memories her drinking started to escalate. ---Flashback---  
"I love you, Jack..." The twelve year old Miranda whispered as she laid in her lover's arms. Jack had crept up to her balcony and entered through her window. When the two kissed, the passion that they felt for each other boiled over and one thing lead to another. He stripped her of her clothing as she did the same to him. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, to her navel, where he stopped at her entrance and smiled seductivlely and... ---End Flashback--- "MIRANDA DE LA COSTA!" the shout snapped Miranda out of her erotic memory she turned around sluggishly, "N-N-N-Nana, whaaaaattt arrrrrrrre yyyyyyyoooooooou doing heeerrrrre?" Nana stood her up, "Oh, look at you, drunk again! Really Miranda, how will you ever find a suitor, with these manly behaviors?" the young Captain laughed, "To heelll wiiith men!" Miranda pulled out some money and paid for her drinks, "Annd I surrrre don't need yooooou to teeeeelll meeeee whhhhaaaaaaat to do!!!!" She stormed out of the pub with Nana following her.  
  
Jack and Will entered the pub as a young lady followed by an old woman, who was yelling at her, were exiting out the door. Jack tipped his hat, "Ladies..." The younger woman giggled and curtsied while the older one said a gruff hello. After they left, Will smiled at him, "Aren't they an interesting pair?" Jack smiled as he stared after them, "Yes, quite."  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Chapter 3 soon hopefully! R+R! 


	3. The Reunion

Disclaimer: Okay you know the drill, I don't any of the POTC characters except mine, Miranda. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and now on with Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
Will and Jack sat down at one of the tables as one of the local whores came up to them, "Hello gentlemen, how about if I treat you to a night you two will never forget?" Jack chuckled as he looked over at Will. The poor lad was trying hard to conceal his nervousness of the situation. She pulled her dress up revealing her thighs, "So what's your answer?" Jack answered her quickly, getting annoyed with the girl's persistence, "No, thank you," The girl stuck her head in the air and turned around to leave when Jack grabbed her wrist, "But, there is something else you could do for me...Who was that girl that just left?" The girl laughed, "Listen mate, many girls enter and leave the pub in one day, how do I know which one you're talking about?" Will sighed, "The one with the red dress who was with the bickering old woman." The girl then realized who it was, "Oh her. I heared she's the Captain of the Princessa Gothica, a ship much faster than the Commodore's ship. I also heared she was after this Barbossa guy. They say that he and his crew are doomed to an accursed immortal life of some sort..." While she was talking, Jack was gulping his rum and at the mention of Barbossa, he spit it out on Will's face. Jack sheepishly smiled as the girl walked away, "Sorry mate, didn't mean to." Will grabbed a napkin and wiped his face, "So, we finally found whereabouts of our little friend, Barbossa. What do we do now, Jack?" "Well that's easy mate," Jack smiled, "We'll pay a little visit to the Princessa Gothica." ---Flashback---  
The young Jack and Miranda were once again sitting on the beach playing with the sand. Jack drove a stick into the ground, "Damn it, I'm bored I wanna do something different, Miranda." She got up and dusted herself off, "Well, we can go exploring." Jack shook his head, "No, we do that every bloody day." Miranda shrugged her shoulders, "Well I don't have any idea on what to do then." Her eyes focused on him and her eyes began to twinkle, "Jack, you know what we need?" Jack looked into her eyes, "What, luv?" She stood up, "A ship to call all our own! We can sail anywhere," She laughed as she spinned around, "Just the two of us!" He laughed as he ran over to pick her up and spun her around. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out. Jack set her on the ground and kissed her forehead, "Aye, just the two of us..." ---End Flashback---  
Miranda was in the Captain's Quarters of her ship sitting on her bed as the Princessa Gothica sailed farther and farther from the port, "So much for our dream Jack, now it will never happen." She put her face in her hands to keep from crying. A feeling of deep exhaustion filled her and she fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"How the hell did you talk me into this Jack?!" Will shouted as he swam toward the ship. "Don't worry mate, you know my plans never fail." Will shook his head, "Aye, they go so well that we always manage to have someone's sword stuck up our asses in the end!" Jack laughed heartily, "Relax mate, you worry too much!" They finally reached the ships side when one of the men spotted them, "Man overboard!" the man shouted. He threw them a rope which they climbed quickly. When they hit the deck Jack smiled, "Thanks mateys," Both Will and Jack quickly drew out their swords, "But we'll take this pretty ship off yer hands now." Will whispered loudly, "What do we do now Jack?" Jack looked at him disgutedly, "What the bloody hell do you think, take over the bloody ship!" Will continued to whisper, "Aye, I know, there's only one problem," The crew of the Princessa Gothica drew out their swords, "There's more of them than us." Jack fixed his hat, "Well, in that case..." He jumped into the crowd, "En Garde!"  
Miranda awoke to the sound of metal clanging against metal, "What in the bloody hell?" She jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword and dagger and tied it around her waist. Nana came bolting in, "Miranda, quick, the ship is being attacked!" Miranda ran out her room and upstairs to the deck. Blood stained her deck as her mates were wounded. She scanned the area for the intruders and noticed two pirates that were never there. "ENOUGH!!!" she yelled. Everyone ceased fighting immediately. She ascended down the stairs to face the pirate she did not know was her lost beloved, "Who the hell are you?" Jack bowed, "Captain Jack Sparrow, my sweet." She slapped his face with all her might, "Never say that name again!" "Why the bloody hell does that always happen to me when I'm with women?" "That was the name of my beloved that died so many years ago." Will glanced at Jack with curiosity, "How did he die Captain?" She smiled sadly, "Suicide, mate. "Took his own life with a gun." Jack cried, "Yer crazy lass, my name is Jack Sparrow!" Miranda struck him once with a mighty blow, "Do not mock me, you cause me more pain than I can bear! But I will end this once and for all." She drew out her sword and lunged at him which he grabbed her wrist, "Lass, I tell you now that I am not lying!" She looked at his hand and saw the ring, "W-Where did you get this ring?" He looked at it, "It was a gift from a girl many years ago." Miranda's eyes softened as tears trickled down her cheeks, "Jack..."  
  
A/N: Well, I think this is a good stopping place. I'll try to write, but it'll be kinda hard since school starts on Monday. R+R! 


	4. Catching up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters, except my character Miranda (I have to do this so I won't get sued ^_^)  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! I got my chapter up even though I have frickin' school to take into consideration!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story... I feel so loved! Anyway, here's chapter 4 and hope you like it and if you don't send me a reveiw and tell me to walk the plank! *crowd boos at pun and starts throwing tomatoes*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jack took a step back, looking at the woman in disbelief, "No... it can't be, Miranda?" She smiled and nodded as the tears trickled down her face. He shook his head, laughing harshly, "I get lass, you're trying to break me down. No one can break the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow!" The crew stood wordlessly around them listening in on the conversation. Miranda became aware of this and decided to move this painful situation into a more private area, "Very well then, Jack. Follow me into my headquarters, and bring your friend too." Miranda walked off into her chamber followed by Jack, Will and Nana. She unbolted the door when she got there and led them inside, "Well, it's not much, but it's home." The two of them looked around the lavishly decorated room, "Wow... seem to have been quite successful, being a female pirate and all..." Miranda whipped around so quickly, it seemed a miracle that she didn't fall over, "What do yer mean being a female pirate and all?" She put her hand on her sword handle. Will eyed it apprehensively. Jack spoke on his companion's defense, "Please forgive him, mate, he has no idea what he's saying," Jack eyed Will with contempt, "He's quite an idiot if you ask me." Her eyes rested upon Jack's companion, "And what might yer name be, mate?" Will struggled to keep his calm, "Will Turner, my lady." Miranda smiled fiercely, "Well Will, if I were you, I would watch my tongue around the female members of my crew. They don't take kindly to sexist remarks" She pulled out her dagger and placed it to his neck, "If you get the drift" Will nodded as sweat slowly dripped down his face. She removed the dagger, "Please sit down gentlemen, would you like some rum?" Nana spoke up, "Young lady, you shouldn't be drinking this stuff, it's bad for you." The young woman rolled her eyes, "Nana, I'm twenty-five years old now, I'm very able to make my own decisions." "Okay, but don't come to me complaining that you feel sick afterwards!" Miranda sighed and sat down with the drinks. She passed a glass to everyone except Nana, who just showed her disdain with a simple, "Humph!" Miranda flashed a smile to Jack, "So, gentlemen, how would you like me to prove myself?" Jack leaned "What was my luv's name?" "Miranda de la Costa." Nana went into a coughing fit and later started gasping for air, "Oh my God..." Jack looked at her but asked another question, "Did we ever have sex?" Miranda smiled seductively, "Yes, and my were you good at it, Jack." Nana started screaming, "I thought I brought you up better than that!" Jack's heart started pounding violently, "My God...how old were we?" Miranda saw him starting to believe her, "Twelve." "Miranda..." He got up and hugged her, taking in that familiar smell, whose absence made his heart ache after all those years. She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. She then felt her chin lifted up and opened her eyes to see Jack's beautiful eyes staring back at her, He claimed her mouth with his, he teased her lip with his tongue, sending shivers up and down her spine. Nana and Will stood up. Will opened his mouth to try to say something, but failed miserably. On the other hand, Nana got up and yelled, "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" Miranda and Jack parted and smiled. Miranda held his hand, "Nana, this is my one true love from my childhood, Jack Sparrow." Nana's softened, "Oh, yes, I remember you telling me often of him, though you did leave out some of the details." She looked at her reproachfully. Miranda smiled. Jack jumped in before the situation would get ugly between these two, "How did you survive the ship accident? My mom told me there were no survivors." Miranda sighed, "I awoke on a piece of debris, I looked everywhere for the bodies of my mom, dad, and brother, but I thought that they were lost at sea. I laid on that piece of wood for days and let the ocean take me where ever. After a week, I found myself laying on a beach." Nana jumped in, "Good thing I was out doing my shopping. To get to the market in Italy, I have to walk by the beach. That morning I walked by there as usual and I find her laying there half dead, I knew that I had to get her to the doctor, especially when I found out that she was-" Miranda gave her a threatening look, "-starving to death." Nana focused on the floor. Miranda continued, " I was fine after a week and Nana took me in along with her husband, Charles. When I was eighteen, Charles died, and left me a ship and named it after what he liked best, Gothic items and growing up I loved princesses so I named it in Spanish calling my ship, Gothic Princess. Nana traveled along with me and I started building a crew and training how to fight when that one day I would avenge my family. So I eventually became a pirate, and I never regretted one moment of it." Nana wiped her eyes, "She's had a very hard life that no one deserves to live..." She sniffed, "Miranda I'm going to go prepare dinner." Miranda looked out the window and saw that it was indeed getting late, "Aye Nana, you go do that while I shall prepare two extra beds for our guests."  
  
The time flew by quickly and dinner was finally served. Everyone sat down on the ship's deck with torches lighting up the area so everyone could see. There was laughter in the air as they shared their raiding villages stories and funniest memories. After every stomach was bursting with food, they all lifted up their bottles of rum and started singing a rousing chorus of "A Pirate's Life for Me" more laughter ensued as the young girl with brown eyes and long raven hair started dancing. Miranda parted away from the group and gazed out into the starry night. "They're beautiful aren't they?" Miranda turned around and saw Jack standing there. In Jack's recollection, this had to be the first time he wasn't drunk in a long while. She smiled, "Yes, they're gorgeous." Jack kissed her, "Just like you are, luv." She looked into his eyes, "Jack, I'm scared of facing Barbossa.." He drew her into his arms, "Don't worry I'll make sure you're never touched by him." She smiled, "Does that mean you're staying with me?" "Of course luv, till death do us part." They kissed. After they parted Miranda laid her head against his, "Jack, I have to tell you something after I left you to start a new life I-" Nana came over, "Come on you two, dessert is served!" Jack laughed, "We'll be there in just a minute Nana," Nana left them, "Now luv, what was it that you wanted to say?" She smiled, "Never mind, let's get some dessert." They walked off hand in hand to rejoin the group.  
  
Barbossa smiled as he put away his telescope. He would finally get to do what he wanted to do in so many long years. "Captain, should we attack them in surprise?" one of his crew members asked. He merely smiled, "No, let us hoist anchors here, I want them to see us coming." He laughed wickedly as all the anchors of the ship landed in the ocean water with a clunk.  
  
A/N: So! we finally get to meet Barbossa. What does he have in plan for our heroes? Well, guess you have to keep reading to find out huh? Until then, See you in Chapter 5! R+R! 


	5. Ismene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of POTC. Just mine, Miranda.  
  
A/N: The way that you pronounce the title of the chapter is very simple, pretend that it is spelled like this "IS MEAN" and you're probably thinking, "What the heck does this have to do with the story?" Well, you're going to have to read to find out won't you? Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jack woke up the next morning, to find himself sleeping next to Miranda. He smiled as he looked into her heavenly face as she slept. He kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed to get dressed. Once he was done, he quietly opened the door. He steppped outside into the beautiful morning. His eyes searched the deck for any sign of life. Jack spotted the young girl he saw dancing last night sitting on the floor playing with her doll. He walked over to her, "Good mornin', what's a pretty little girl like you doing out here all alone this early in the morning?" The young girl looked up and smiled at him, "Good Morning, Captain, I'm just playing with my doll." Jack sat down next to her, "How long have you been on this ship, luv?" her mouth twisted in thought, "All thirteen years of my life, Captain. The Princessa Gothica is my only home, and the crew here is my family..." Jack looked at her, "Where's your father?" She smiled sadly, "I was told he died before I was born." She ran her hands through her long raven hair. Jack eyes saddened, "Sorry there luv, didn't know..." The girl silently nodded. Jack looked at her and smiled, "I'm Jack Sparrow, and you might be?" The girl shook his hand, "Ismene. So I heard that you and the Captain knew each other from childhood." Jack took his sword out and started sharpening it, "Aye, you could say that, Ismene. We were...close friends." Jack smiled to himself.  
  
Miranda's eyes slowly opened , she turned over to get the sun from shining directly into her eyes, and tried to get back to sleep. She heard a door close and footsteps approaching. She stayed still ready to defend herself if necessary. Her covers were then thrown off of her body, "Miranda, wake up, it's ten-thirty in the morning and you should be out there commanding your crew!" She recognized that it was Nana. Miranda got groggily out of bed, and went to her closet, "Nana, what should I wear today?" Nana surveyed the closet's items, "Wear the purple and white dress. I always liked it on you." She helped the young woman put on the dress. After she was done, Miranda pulled out her silver necklace, "Should I wear this one?" the old woman smiled, "I have a better one for you to wear. I'll be back." She went out of the Captain's room and after a few minutes, came back with a velvet case in her hand, "Wear this instead." Miranda opened the box. Inside laid a gold necklace with a medium medallion made with pure gold with ancient inscriptions, "Oh Nana..." the woman smiled, "It was yours when you were younger.. I thought you might want it back." "Thank you Nana..." She hugged the old woman. "Come now, my sweet, breakfast is ready." They left the room to join the others.  
  
Captain Barbossa sat on the deck of his ship, with his eyes on the Princessa Gothica. One of his crew members came up, "Any orders Captain?" Barbossa smiled, "Be ready to jump aboard the ship at the moment when we sail close enough. When we get on board, kill all except Miranda, let me take care of her. She has something of mine, and I want it back."  
  
"Good mornin', Captain was heared throughout the kitchen as Miranda came in. She smiled at her friends, "Good mornin', mates, oh come on now, don't let all this food go to waste, eat up." She saw Jack, Will, and Ismene sitting together. She went over, "Good mornin' you three, I hope you slept well." She bent over and gave a kiss to Jack and Ismene. Jack looked at Miranda quizzically, but she merely smiled. Jack and Will began to talk about Captain Barbossa while Ismene and Miranda listened, "Jack, I can't help but think that Barbossa isn't too far away..." Jack sipped his coffee, and pointed his finger at Will, "Never, ever, underestimate the intelligence of Captain Barbossa, he's a slimy bastard, and won't stop at nothing to get what he wants." Ismene's eyes widened, "You don't think he'd come and attack us, do you?" Miranda put her hand on hers, "Don't worry, luv. I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Ismene smiled in relief. After a while, all the plates were cleared and everyone went up to the deck and started working. Miranda strolled around supervising everyone. She noticed Ismene sitting on the floor looking sad and combing her doll's hair. She squatted down on the floor, "What's wrong, luv?" "Nothing, just trying to imagine what my dad was like..." Miranda looked at her, "If you only knew" she thought to herself. She cleared her throat, "Well, your dad was a great man, funny, charming, and one hell of a looker." The two girls laughed, "Yeah, he always knew how to win a lady's heart, whether or not the lady wanted to love him at all." She smiled, "But, let's not talk about this now. We have work to do!"  
  
Jack walked around and found himself in the kitchen once more. There he saw Nana washing plates, "Why hello again, Nana, you're looking quite ravishing." He complimented the old woman whose hair was all uncombed and wild looking. She looked at him scathingly, "You... shut the hell up, I don't have time for this, I'm actually working, and not laying on my ass doing nothing!" Jack's eyes widened, "Come now Nana, just because I'll be your future son-in-law, does not mean yer allowed to treat me this way." Nana laughed. Jack took this opportunity to ask something that was bothering him all day, "Where is Ismene's mother?" Nana dropped a plate that smashed when it hit the floor, "Remember when I told you that Miranda washed up on shore and was about to say something when Miranda cut me off?" Jack nodded, "Well, Jack, Miranda was, pregnant..." His eyes widened, "No... she slept with someone else?" "No, Jack she-" Jack's temper blew up, "That little bitch, I'll kill her!" he stormed out of the room drinking his bottle of rum that hung on his belt.  
  
Miranda sat at her desk when the door swung open. Jack came in totally intoxicated and started to strangle her, "YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE! YOU USED ME, NOW I'LL KILL YOU!" Miranda started to kick, struggling to get free, "No, Jack I never cheated on you, I only love you." She started gasping for air, "I tried to tell you last night but, Nana interrupted me and I thought I'll just tell you later." Jack totally ignored the last comment, "WHO'S THE FATHER, I'LL FIND HIM AND KILL HIM TOO!" Tears started flowing down Miranda's cheeks as she tried to reason with him, "Please, Jack listen to me!" He kept on rambling until he tightened up the grip on her neck, "WHO IS HE?" She looked into his eyes, a look that Jack would never forget, "Jack, she's yours..."  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I know, I know, everyone is doing that, but I thought it would be an interesting little twist to the story. Thanks again to all of you who've reviewed and I hope this chapter isn't a big disappointment. Until Chapter 6... see you later! R+R! 


	6. Face to face at last

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC characters, so there!  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't had time to write anything for so long, I had school to worry about. But, now that Christmas Break is here, I promise I'll write more! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Jack stumbled back, "W-What do you mean she's mine?" He suddenly snapped into reason, "Oh my God, she's my daughter!" Miranda nodded somberly, "I tried to send you letters, but then I found out that you were dead, I stopped. I'm so sorry Jack, we shouldn't have-" He hugged her, "Shhh, luv...don't say such things," He smiled, "So what did little Ismene inherit from her dear old dad?" "Well, let's see, she's stubborn, ill- tempered, and she won't take shit from anybody." Jack laughed, "Aye, she's definitely my little lass." He kissed his beloved, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some catching up to do with my little girl." He left the room, leaving Miranda with a smile on her face.  
Jack felt a weird feeling inside his stomach ever since he found Miranda, it was a mixture he hadn't felt since... "Ha!" He laughed at his softness. He started scolding himself, "Stop actin' like such a freakin' bastard, you're Captain Jack Sparrow, the most fearsome pirate of the Carribean!" Then, from out of no where came a familiar sound of something wizzing through the air, followed by a resounding explosion, "Oh shit..." He ran towards Miranda's room, "We're being shot at!" he looked out towards the horizon, and caught a glance at the sight that struck fear into the hearts of the bravest pirates, "The Black Pearl..."  
Miranda ran out when she heard Jack's voice and the explosion, "What in mother's pearl is goin' on?" She spotted the ship immediately, "Prepare to face-off!" She ran to the wheel while yelling her crew,"Come on ya scurvy dogs! Lower the starboard anchor!" There were shouts on the deck as crew members ran to their positions. "Captain, anchor's down!" Miranda nodded as she shouted," Get the cannons ready to fire back!" the crew member ran off. She smirked, "So we meet again Barbossa..." She let the wheel go, making the ship do a turn which left the ship showing its side where the cannons were placed. She took out her sword, and held it in the air. She caught Barbossa smirking at her. "Damn you to the depths, you bastard." she whispered. She looked at her crew, "Fire!" The deck floor shook with the cannons. There were shouts as the crew of the Black Pearl threw lines onto the sides of Princessa Gothica.  
Jack drew out his sword and began fighting any man who would dare stand in his way. He spotted Miranda nearby, "Where's Ismene?" he shouted above all the noise that was going. She shouted back, "I locked her in my room, so she'll be safe." A cannon zoomed by Jack's head. They both ran until they were stopped by a voice, "So... Miranda de la Costa, we meet again."  
Miranda's eyes narrowed, "Barbossa..." She turned around pointing her sword at him, The evil pirate laughed, "Now, is that a way to say hello to your guests?" Barbossa and his crew laughed. Miranda pointed the tip of her sword at his throat, "Get the hell off my ship." Another laugh escaped Barbossa's lips, "I think we can change your mind." He motioned to one of his crew members who held a struggling Ismene, "Give me what I've been searching for all these years." He held Ismene and cocked his gun that was pointed to her temple, "I'm not asking you twice, Captain."  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Again, sorry that it took so long, I had a lot going on and I'm starting to have writer's block, so ideas are GREATLY appreciated and welcomed! See you next chapter! 


	7. Broken Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters, just my character Miranda de la Costa and now on with Chapter 7!  
  
To Desirae(Jeffs 1 girl): Thanks so much for the review, let me know how your story's going so I can go and read it!  
Chapter 7  
  
Miranda and Jack both froze as Barbossa laughed at their uncharacteristic reactions, "So, the great Captain Jack Sparrow has a child?" Barbossa pinched Ismene's cheeks as he leaned over to whisper, "How does it feel to see him after so long?" Another hearty chuckle escaped Barbossa's lips as Ismene's terrified eyes shifted from Barbossa to Jack, then to her mother, "I thought you said that he was dead." Miranda closed her eyes, " I didn't know, I promise you, I wouldn't lie to you Ismene..." She opened her eyes, "Barbossa!" The older pirate looked at her. Miranda sighed as she pulled out the the gold necklace with the medallion and took it out, "You want this?" There was dead silence on the ship as she went to the side of it and held it out over the ocean. The fear was visible on Barbossa's face as he and his crew looked on with horror at the medallion's fate, his and his crew's only salvation, "Name your price Miss de la Costa." Her eyes bore into Barbossa's, "Let my daughter go." Barbossa smiled, "Done," He pushed Ismene towards Jack and Miranda, "But I want you instead." The crew of the Princessa Gothica cried out in anger, "No!" Miranda kept her eyes on the evil pirate, "Done." Two members of the Black Pearl grabbed her and pushed her in front of Barbossa. He knelt down in front of her, "I'll be taking that medallion now, luv." he stretched out his hand. She stood up, "You'll have to pry it out of my cold dead fingers." Barbossa slowly stood up and in one clean motion, he took out his sword and rammed it through Miranda's chest. "No!" Jack and Ismene ran towards Miranda as she fell backwards. Jack held the fallen Captain in his arms. There was laughter from the crew of the Black Pearl as Barbossa stood above them all, "Be careful what you wish for Miss de la Costa." Jack looked up at the murderer, "You...will...pay!" each word he managed to spit out was filled with anger. In an instant he stood up with his sword drawn. "Jack, no!" The next thing he knew, he was restrained by his friend Will. Jack struggled against Will's grip, "Get off, I'll kill him myself!" Barbossa looked around, his eyes rested on Ismene, "Tie everyone up, except the girl." Ismene sobbed as she held her mother. Miranda looked up and faintly whispered, "Take the medallion, and don't let them get it." Ismene nodded silently as the tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, "I will mom, don't worry." Miranda smiled as she put her hand to her daughter's face, "Take care of everyone for me, and if it should happen, this ship is yours now, Ismene." Ismene's sobs grew louder, "Mom, don't talk like that, you're going to be fine." Then to the young girl's horror, the hand that was caressing her cheek fell down Miranda's side. "Mom?" she shook the now limp body of the Captain. Ismene's body went numb, 'My mom is dead.' she thought to her self. She looked up at Barbossa, "Murderer!" She threw herself at Barbossa with her knife aiming at his heart, she was successful, but Barbossa merely smiled, "Trying to be the heroine, luv?" Then with a raised arm, he slapped the girl, hurling her to the floor. Jack ran up to the young one, "Ismene?" he held her in his arms. Barbossa looked at him and yelled, "What the hell did I just say, you scurvy dogs, I told you to tie them all up except the girl!" there were shouts as the all the members of the Princessa Gothica were tied up. Barbossa smiled, "Well, Captain Sparrow, what do you have to say now?" Jack lowered his head. The evil pirate laughed, "Just as I thought." A crew member of the Black Pearl approached the dispicable man, "Captain, what should we do now?" The pirate turned to leave, "Leave them tied up," he walked over to the steering wheel and gave it a good, hard spin, "We'll let the rocks destroy them." The ship turned towards the massive rocks near the island. The crew member picked up the body of Miranda, "What should we do with her?" Barbossa walked over towards the Black Pearl as she drew nearer to the Princessa Gothica, "Throw her overboard..." Jack watched in horror as the crew member threw Miranda's body over, sending his hopes and dreams drowning into the bottomless sea.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter, Please read and review! thanks to everyone who did and see you next chapter! 


	8. Jonathan Jones

Disclaimer: I do not own any of POTC charcters, just mine Miranda! *grabs Jack in a bearhug* I wish Jack was mine though!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Jack continued to stare at the spot where Miranda was thrown. He looked up to see Barbossa and his crew laughing at them, waving until they could no longer be seen. A pang of anger flared up inside of Jack. "Jack, what are we going to do? those rocks are approaching rapidly!" Jack quickly looked around. He found the young girl stirring from her unconsciousness, "Ismene!" he called her name over and over again. To his relief, the young girl got up slowly and drowsily turned to face him. "Come and untie me, luv, quickly!" The girl ran towards her father and her mother's crew and starting untying them. When she was finished, Jack ran towards the steering wheel, and gave it a hard spin, which sent the ship into a three hundred and sixty degree turn. The crew sighed with relief at their close encounter. A crew member came up to Jack, "Well, Mr. Sparrow, what do we do now?" Jack turned to face him, "And who are you, mate?" The middle-aged man stood up straight, "Name's Gibbs. Miranda's-" His head dropped a little, "I- used to be Miranda's first mate." Jack locked eyes with him, "Well Gibbs, let's get one thing straight. That's, Captain Jack Sparrow to you mate." Gibbs walked up to Jack until they were nose to nose, "Well, I hate to break it to ya Captain," he put a sarcastic emphasis on the captain part, "But this ain't your ship." Jack had to use every ounce of control he could muster, "Oh then, I suppose that you will be taking over, since you're first mate and all." Gibb's hands balled into fists, "Are you suggesting that I was hoping that the day would come when I saw my Captain slain by the scum Barbossa, so that I could take over? I would help you know that I helped raise the Captain, after Nana lost her husband. Day and night I taught her to be the pirate she was. And then, she was ready to be the Captain. I'd never thought that I would see the day when I would see the day when I would see my own Captain slain." Jack looked at him acidly, "Well, looks like you didn't do such a great job training her, now she's spending her time at Davy Jones's Locker." Jack stormed off leaving Gibbs looking after him, "Well, ain't he an arrogant bastard..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda slowly crawled onto the sand of the mysterious place she swam to. She coughed repeatedly as she choked on the ocean water that nearly drowned her. Her eyes weakly took in the new scenery that surrounded her. Wait. She knew this place, "Tortuga..." her surrounding started spinning out of control until complete darkness consumed her.  
  
Her eyes opened after what only seemed a few moments. She looked around, "Where the hell am I?" Indeed, her surrounding were completely different than what she saw on the beach. Now she was in a mansion with beautiful decorations. She sat up, noticing that she was on a bed with silk sheets that felt very smooth to the touch. "I'm glad that you find everything so pleasing, m'lady." Miranda stifled a scream as she saw a young man standing in the doorway. She stood up, "And, who might you be, mate." The young man stifled a laugh, "I, m'lady, am Jonathan Jones," He grabbed her hand and brushed his lips against it," I found you on the beach, barely alive. You were out for three days, and who might you be?" Miranda bowed, "I am Captain Miranda de la Costa, I was lost at sea," She walked up to Jonathan, "Mr. Jones, I need your help, I need to get back on my ship and save my daughter and," She hesitated at what moves Jonathan would try to pull on her, "My husband from a horrible pirate called Barbossa, who killed my parents when I was young." She saw his eyes saddened when she said that Jack was her husband, "There's only one problem, why should I believe that you're a Captain, if Captains have ships." Miranda stood there looking as if she had been slapped, "You-You don't believe me?" Jonathan put his hand on her shoulder, "My dear, you are a woman, ordinary women are not Captains of their own ships." Miranda grabbed a near by letter opener and pointed it at him, "But Mr. Jones, I am no ordinary woman!" She smirked. He smiled and stepped closer, pushing the weapon out of the way, "I've noticed that, of course." She suddenly noticed that he was inches away from lips, 'Damn those gorgeous blue eyes!' she cursed at him, She smiled, "So will you help me?" He bowed, "Of course, tomorrow we will leave Tortuga, but now, I will get a crew assembled and you should get some rest. Until later, m'lady." He left without another word *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door as Jack started drinking a whole bottle of whiskey, "Cooome innnnn!" Ismene came in cautiously, "Daddy..." He smiled sheepishly, "Why Ismene, my litttttttle girrrrrrrrrl!" She looked at him, "You're drunk..." She grabbed him by the arm and led him to the bed in the corner, and got him ready for bed. She sat next to him, "Daddy, what are we going to do?" Jack smiled, "Don't worry, you're mother will take care of us." Ismene's tears started to flow down her cheeks, "She's gone, Daddy, you know that..." The smile on Jack's face immediately faded, "Leave me, I need my rest." He turned over on his side. She sadly walked out of the room and leaned on the wall. She took out the necklace with the midallion, "Mom, what the hell do you want me to do with this?" she asked out loud. She went off to her room, promising that she wouldn't let anything happen to it, since her mother died for it. As she fell asleep she whispered, "God help us."  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I personally am quite proud of this chapter, So let me know how I did on this chapter and, as always, ideas are always welcome! See ya next chapter! 


	9. Losing Hope

Disclaimer: They say that the 3rd time is a charm but, I personally think that the 9th is, so here it goes: I do not own any of the POTC characters just mine, Miranda and Ismene. By the way, thanks to the five people who put me on their Author Alert list, I feel so honored! Okay this is the part where you say, "Shut up and let me read!" Soooooo... on with Chapter 9!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Jack tossed and turned in his bed, his mind going back to and playing over and over the death of Miranda. He shot straight up, looking around hoping to see his love next to him in the bed, but was greatly disappointed when his dream was confirmed true. He sighed as he laid on his back, gazing up at the ceiling and letting his mind wander. He could still feel her warm breath on his neck whenever she kissed him there. His lips burned reminding him of the passion they felt whenever they kissed. He rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his hand. Moisture. Could it be that the great Captain Jack Sparrow was crying? He quickly wiped them away at the sound of a knock on the door, "Come in." He was expecting Ismene but, imagine his surprise when he saw Nana come in. The poor woman was now looking exceptionally old. Her skin was all red and blotchy, her hair seemed to turn more gray in faster time than it had ever in all those years. Her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle that they always had. "Nana..." Jack called out affectionately. She smiled weakly as she made her way to Jack's bed and sat down. He looked at her with concern, "Are you well?" Her eyes wandered to the floor, "I've been better..." Tears trickled down her cheeks. Jack gently wiped them away, "Nana, you shouldn't be crying. We have to be strong, for Ismene's sake." His voice was steady, but it was only a cover- up for the way he actually felt. Nana grabbed his hands, and he noticed that they were trembling, "Jack, I know you're hurting more than me, but you don't have to hide it." His heart stopped when she said those last words, he stood up, "A pirate never feels pain, except the wounds one gets in battle." Nana gently put her hand on his chest, on the area where his heart was, "But this pirate, has suffered other wounds that battle could not bestow." She looked into his eyes and watched as the fearless Captain Jack Sparrow, shed a tear. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda awoke just as the sun hit her face. She stretched her arms up, taking out all the knots in her back. She began to undress, she turned around to get her top, "So, are all lady pirates pretty as you?" She looked up, "Good morning, Mr. Jones. Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock? It's impolite to barge in, mate." He flashed her a smile, "Aye, she did. But she did teach me how to win ladies over." Miranda walked up to him, showing him all her glory, "Oh really, Mr. Jones, and how old might you be?" He focused on her breasts, but then realized his impoliteness, and looked up , "Twenty years oldl m'lady." She smirked, "Well, mate, you're too young for me," She turned around, "And I don't think you want to be on bad terms with Jack, savvy?" She walked off to change privately leaving him with a forced smile on his face. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ismene walked out onto the deck of the Princessa Gothica. But to her surprise, she found that she felt awkward here, now that her mother was gone. She remembered as far back as she could, the countless years that she came out here each morning and found her mother at the wheel of the ship, looking out onto the horizon as if waiting for someone to come for her. Miranda's long raven hair would be flowing in the wind, and it was at that moment that Ismene knew what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She wanted to be the next Captain of the Princessa Gothica. She saw her father sitting on the edge of the ship. She smiled weakly wondering how he was doing, she walked towards him and broke into a run as she realized what her father was up to. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jack sat there with his knife in his hand. He looked at the sharp, shiny point with his expressionless eyes, with a queer smile. Then, in one motion he stuck the blade into his wrist. The blood gushed out of the wound uncontrollably. He screeched with laughter at the stupid act he did. He heard Ismene scream, "No!" fought her father to get the knife out of his wrist. But he merely pushed her back, "Leave me! I want to go with Miranda, I can't do this anymore!" She took out her handkerchief, "She's still alive, I can feel it!" she pulled out the knife as Jack winced, "Aren't you a little old to believe in things that aren't true, give it up Ismene. There's no hope, luv." Ismene finished wrapping his wrist. She put her forehead against his, "There is always hope..." she whispered. Jack looked up, and saw her smile at him. He kissed her forehead as he forced a smile, for Ismene's sake.  
  
A/N: Now I know what you're thinking, "Miranda, you took that line, 'There is always hope from LOTR: The Two Towers!' Well,you're right! I'm sorry to say that as of 3 weeks, I haven't gotten a single review :( Oh well, but that will change, right? Okay see you next chapter!  
-Miranda de la Costa 


	10. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Okay Chapter 10! YAY! okay for the tenth time, I don't own any characters of POTC. Just mine, Miranda, Ismene, Nana, Jonathan Jones. and all characters you don't recognize because I made them up...so there!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Barbossa smiled to himself as he relived the most satisfying moment in his life. He got back the medallion that would save him and his crew from a hell that was worse than dying. "Johnson!" He called out. A pirate with one gnarled hand and an eye patch on his left eye came rushing up, "Yes, C'apn!" The evil captain petted Jack, whom he rightfully named after that idiot Jack, the monkey, "Bring me my trinket." Johnson gulped; How could he tell the captain that the key to their salvation was stoled away before it could reach the deck of the Black Pearl? "Um...C'apn, I've got some bad news, sir." Barbossa's smile slowly faded away, "Speak!" Johnson tried to remain calm, "The young Sparrow girl has it, she took it from me when I wasn't looking!" The fierce pirate frowned, "Damn little girl, now we'll never get this...curse off of us!" Another pirate by the name of Sanchez spoke up, "The hell we won't!" He stepped up and faced Barbossa eye to eye. Barbossa's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Sanchez smirked, "Nothing Captain, I was just agreeing with you. But there's only one thing that's left to do..." Barbossa's smiled reappeared. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miranda stepped out of her room and into the hall. She walked down to the living room. She smiled at the thought of seeing Jack again, at least, that gave her spirits an uplifting hope. She found Jonathan Jones sitting in a lavish chair, smoking a cigarette near the fireplace, "You know, smoking is bad for you." He turned to look at her, "Good day m'lady, I have good news, today we go in search of your husband and daughter with the new crew that I found." Miranda's eyes twinkled, "Well, shall we go then?" He smiled as he offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted it, not to offend him. They walked off into an area of Tortuga that looked like a total whore house. Scantily clad women were everywhere, pleasuring the sex- hungry men who paid them. Jonathan smiled and whispered in her ear,"Shouldn't we be doing that?" She smiled and whispered playfully, "Only if you want your most treasured body part to be dismembered from your body." A pleasing laugh escaped from his mouth making her spirits a little higher. "Maybe this guy isn't so arrogant." She thought to herself. He was a kind man, if you could look past the urges of perversion. But after all, aren't all the guys his age perverted?she simply smiled at her small revelation and decided to say nothing more. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn door." Jack mumbled as he unsuccessfully tried to open the door for the fifth time. He sat down on his bed. Since when does the Captain Jack Sparrow get tricked by a measly door? He got up and paced around the former Captain of The Princessa Gothica's room. How the hell could he get back at Barbossa for all the pain and sorrow that he caused him these past days? "Not to worry," Jack reassured himself, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, you'll think of something, savvy?" He smiled at his remark. He was one smart pirate, he had to give himself that. Jack started to hum A Pirate's Life for Me softly to himself. A loud boom came from out of nowhere, making him jump out of his skin. Clashing swords could be heard just outside the door. Jack ran to the door and started pulling on the door desperately. A scream could be heard above all the racket. He finally pulled out his gun, aimed at the keyhole and fired. He kicked it and to his good fortune, the door gave way this time. He ran towards the mobs of pirates who dueled intensely. Blood stained the deck of the Princessa Gothica as pirates, comrades and enemies fell. He found one such pirate, laying on the floor, near death. Jack stooped down to his knees to hold the fallen man, "Gibbs..." The man weakly laughed, "Sorry, mate, looks like this pirate fought his last fight." Jack meekly whispered, "How did this happen?" Blood dripped down the pirate's mouth, "Barbossa attacked us by surprise, and we weren't ready to face him really, I tried to fight him Jack but-" The pirate started coughing up blood, "He was too much for me. He told me he was after his trinket, whatever that was." Then the pirate grabbed Jack by the shirt, "Jack, he took Ismene, I tried to save her, but I was stabbed instead. Please forgive me." Jack's heart stopped, and he looked around with all the fighting going on. He looked down at Gibbs, but the old man had died. Jack made the sign of the cross on himself and kissed his hand at the end. Ismene was wrong, there was no hope left.  
  
A/N: Hey you guys, it's been a long time! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I was grounded off of my computer cause my grades were dropping, so I'm glad I could post this. I hope during the time that I was grounded, that I wasn't forgotten by my loyal readers! So expect Chapter 11 anytime soon! Please, Please, Please share any ideas you have so that I can incorporate them into the story! Thanks until next time! 


	11. A New Purpose

A/N: Wow, it's been a really long time. Sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, but I kinda lost inspiration. I found other things to write about too, but I guess I can write about two different things at the same time, no? Well I am continuing thanks to a sweet reader named sakura-sweeti555. I just hope I haven't lost all my other loyal readers. But if I did, they'll come back hopefully. If I continue this story to the end, could you promise me that you will read another story that I wrote and send a review? It's called Love After Loss. You can click on my pen name or you can go to the books section, click on Phantom of the Opera and then in the little menus put in, Romance or Tragedy for the genre, R for the rating. Thanks, I greatly appreciate it! And now onto the highly anticipated chapter!

Chapter 11

"Let me go, you bloody idiots!" Ismene cried out as she kicked at the two men who were taking her to the Captain's headquarters. The two men looked at each other and laughed as one of them said,

"Look, Davidson I think the 'ittle lass is trying to fight back!" with that they laughed some more. Poor little Ismene began to cry. She missed her father, and mother... She cried harder at the thought of her mother. Now she was gone, perhaps her father was right...There was no hope left. The two pirates then opened the door to a lavishly decorated cabin. They threw her in there and there she landed with a bump. The two pirates' laughs echoed in the room as the door was slammed shut. She sniffed as big fat tears trickled down her cheek.

"There, there my little poppet. There is no need to cry." Ismene's eyes widened at hearing the voice. She didn't know she was accompanied. She looked at the big chair that was facing the window. It slowly turned around and a rather old looking pirate smiled at her. Ismene's throat closed up but she managed to shout out,

"Barbosa!" The pirate's smiled got bigger as he tipped his hat off to Ismene,

"At yer service!"

* * *

Jack's blood began to boil. No one, and he meant no one messes with his family, and lives. He got out his sword and he headed for the captains headquarters he shouted out to one of the pirates sailing the boat, "You there, I want you stay on The Black Pearl's trail, you hear?" 

The pirate then nodded, "Aye Aye, captain." with that he began to shout orders,

"You heard the man! Get the ship ready, looks like there will be blood tonight men!"

Jack heard the men shout with joy at the possibility of a war coming on. He pulled his trusty pistol. The men could spill all the blood they wanted but...Captain Barbossa was _his_.

He went into Miranda's quarters and got everything ready. He then saw the picture of the two of them when they were twelve. Jack picked it up and smiled at the memories that flooded into his head. Then the vision of his Miranda falling into the water filled his head. He whispered to the picture,

"I've lost you once, and I may have lost you again. But your blood will not be shed in vain, my sweet." He kissed the picture and put it in his pocket. With that he went outside and looked forward to the horizon, hoping to see The Black Pearl in sight. Will came and stood beside him as he put his arm around his friend's shoulder,

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get him."

* * *

Miranda sighed as she got on the ship. There she saw the new crew that she was supposed to command. She looked over at Jonathan with a face that said, 

_You have got to be kidding me..._

Jonathan merely winked at her as she walked up to the crew, "Good day to you all," She scanned the crew. These were the most bent out of shape people she had ever seen. She would be surprised if they found Ismene and Jack in _ten_ years, "I need you to help me find my husband and daughter. I was parted from them when Barbossa-" There was a gasp from the crowd. Great, not only were they bent out of shape, but they were pansies too! She continued with her speech, " Threw me off my ship, The Princessa Gothica. I must get to them, if you will help me, I will be forever in your debt. But, if you in any way, hinder my mission, I'll make you walk the plank and you're new home will be Davy Jones's Locker, do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, Captain!" The cry came from the crew. Miranda went into the Captains headquarters and threw down her stuff. She put her face in her hands and sighed heavily. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

Ismene lunged at the pirate with all her strength, but her mother's murderer but he was much stronger than any her. Her tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she desperately tried to wrap her hands around the throat of the man who caused her and her family so much pain. She began to scream until her throat felt raw, 

"Murderer!" Barbossa smacked the little girl so hard that it sent her down on the floor. Barbossa's teeth were bared as he stood up, towering over her,

"Stupid girl, is that anyway to talk to your grandfather?"

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it! I hope you'll send me lots of reviews too! nods eagerly And then I'll probably write more too.


End file.
